Ineffably Different
by JLLove
Summary: Lily was merely looking for a girls night out...that is, until James Potter walked in. All she knows now is that she's never been so turned on just by looking at someone before. Set a year after graduation; LJSmut. Please review!


Lily and her friends had merely been looking to have a girl's night out. They got all dressed up and headed to their favorite club in London, a muggle place they had discovered after they graduated from Hogwarts and moved in together downtown. They had been several times before, always dancing for a bit and having a few drinks before heading home for dessert and a movie. But tonight had been different, because tonight, James Potter had walked in.

He had sauntered in behind Sirius Black, and was followed by Remus Lupin. Although he looked almost the same as he had a year ago when they parted ways at graduation, there was something ineffably different about him. He looked older somehow; it was clear that he had grown up a lot in the past year. He had a five o'clock shadow and was wearing muggle clothing. She had never seen him in anything but wizard's robes before. He wore a dark leather jacket that stretched across his taught, broad shoulders; a grey tee underneath paired with dark muggle jeans. But despite those things, he really wasn't all that different than she remembered. He walked in with his head held high in confidence, a lighthearted grin easily gracing his features. It took her nearly an hour of watching him to realize that it must have been her that had changed in the past year. She had never been so turned on just by watching someone before; and she didn't remember ever feeling that way towards him when they were in school. Had she?

She sat at the bar sipping her second drink and watching him laugh with his friends, chatting with the various girls that came up to their table. As the hour slipped by she began to fear that he would choose some other girl out of the crowd. The longer she waited the more anxious she became. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and even longer since he had had a so-called 'crush' on her. She wondered if he would see her as a mere friend to catch up with, or if there was a possibility he could still be interested…

"Hey Lily, who ya staring at?" Lily jumped as though coming out of a stupor when Marlene came up behind her. She should have realized that her friends would eventually come looking for her when she never came back with drinks.

"uhh, no one in particular" lily said offhandedly; her eyes never leaving the spot they had been glued to for almost an hour. Marlene sidled up next to Lily and looked in the right direction, searching for someone particularly good looking, perhaps someone they knew. At last her eyes landed on the three boys lounging at a table across the club. Marlene squealed in recognition, causing Lily to jump in her seat and whirl around to face her.

"Oh my god, Lily! You have to go talk to him!" Marlene cried. Lily immediately began shaking her head.

"No. No, I couldn't! No, I just can't."

"Oh yes you can!"

The argument persisted and nearly turned violent until Marlene finally convinced Lily to go over. She finished her drink, tossed her head and squared her shoulders. She was doing this. Fuck. She was actually doing this.

As she approached she could see the three of them laughing about something Sirius had said to a girl who had just left in a huff. She was originally hoping to simply say hello, chat for a few minutes and leave. But as she drew closer to him, she realized that she couldn't just walk away from this. This was going to happen. James Potter wasn't going to know what had hit him.

Just before she reached the table Sirius saw her coming up behind James and his eyes widened, not only in surprise but also at how hot she looked. He nudged Remus and nodded in her direction; Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"What is it guys?" James asked just before he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder, and someone lean in and whisper in his ear.

"Fancy seeing you here" Lily whispered to him, so lightly he almost didn't believe he'd heard anything. James was slightly in shock; _Lily Evans in a club?_ _Talking to _me_ no less?_ She kept her hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward to say hi to Sirius and Remus, who were sitting across the table.

"I didn't realize you guys even knew where muggle London was" she yelled over the pumping music in way of greeting with a large grin on her face. Sirius and Remus had gotten over themselves and got up from the table to giver her a hug. Sirius held her at arms length and looked her up and down, appraising her.

"I see you finally found your tits, Evans. How come they never made an appearance at school?" Sirius smirked at her, jesting more than leering. Their relationship had always been a bit playful, so Lily wasn't all that surprised to get a comment like that from him. James began to sputter and was about to tell Sirius off when she threw her head back and laughed.

"Now I remember why I missed you Sirius." Lily leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Marlene is over in that direction, if you're interested."

"If she's looking anything like you right now, I am definitely interested" Lily laughed at the way he looked her up and down one last time before heading off in the direction she pointed him in. Before Sirius had even finished his sentence Remus made some excuse about going to get another drink, and was gone.

James had been studying her during this exchange and was thankful that his friends had given him a couple minutes to pull himself together, even if Sirius did go a bit far in his opinion. She was wearing a short, delicate dress that barely touched her mid thigh and was just tight enough that he could see her curves. Her eyes were dark and her long hair was teased up and pulled to the side, flowing over her right shoulder and swishing as she moved. They turned towards each other, slightly surprised to be found alone in each other's company so quickly. Lily nodded her head towards the now empty chair next to James.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, a look in her eye that James couldn't quite place. James immediately forced himself not to get his hopes up. _She's never thought about me that way_ _before_; he reminded himself. _Why would anything be different now?_

Lily had been worried that they wouldn't have anything to talk about; that it would be awkward. But surprisingly, it was anything but. Lily felt like no time had passed at all - it was as though they were still Heads together at Hogwarts, talking and laughing like nothing had changed. Lily had forgotten how much she enjoyed being with him, and was no longer anxious that someone would steal him away. Lily found confidence in the way his attentions were fixed upon her; it was clear he had eyes only for her.

The drink James ordered for her gave her just enough courage to move things forward; and by the way he had been looking at her since she walked up, she knew he wanted it just as bad. As they talked she flirted shamelessly, leaning in close, touching his arm, letting her thigh brush his as she scooted closer under the pretext of not being able to hear him.

James was a bit stunned when he realized what she was doing. It finally began to click as she ran her hand up his arm for what felt like the 20th time in the past hour, laughing in hilarity at a story he had just finished telling her about auror training. _Was Lily Evans seriously flirting with him? _He grinned at her a bit wolfishly and he finally worked up the courage to slide his arm around her, slowly running a hand down her side to rest his fingertips on her hip. This was the moment he had been worried about. Would she pull away or move closer? They were just close enough by then that he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her shift comfortably against him. He couldn't believe it.

Lily Evans actually wanted him.

As they talked for a bit longer, he rubbed his hand up and down her side slightly, tracing patterns with his fingertips and leaning in as close as he could manage to her exposed neck without openly kissing it like he so desperately wanted to. When they had reached a short lull in their conversation, he leaned in even farther until his lips just barely grazed her ear. She drew in a sharp breath as he whispered to her.

"Wanna dance?" She locked eyes with him and nodded. They were dilated, staring at him openly in want. He smirked slightly at her and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Lily followed him into the middle of the floor, so close behind him that he could feel her breasts press into his back. They finally reached a pocket to stand in and he turned to face her, placing his hands on her hips as she begin to move. Lily was at just the right height with her heels on, the top of her head coming just below his eyes. He placed his hands on her hips, lightly pulling her closer, and she ran her hands up his sides until she reached up and rested them on his shoulders. James was a little nervous all of a sudden, and not at all sure what they were really doing until she placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

Lily didn't really have any idea what to do at that point. She was far from drunk, but just tipsy enough that all her senses were on fire, and every time he ran his hands down her sides she felt like she could die. All she knew was that she wanted to be kissing him, and couldn't wait for him to make up his mind about it.

For a moment they just stared at each other, their noses touching, their breath mingling, until he moved forward and caught her hips with his own. The first second was one of slight surprise for both of them; James moved slowly, hesitantly against her lips. But it quickly turned into a desperate kiss; salty from their sweat and so heated James could hardly stand it. Lily closed the remaining gap between them and pressed herself as close to him as she could. James tightened his hold on her, sucking and nipping at her lower lip. Lily let out an involuntary whimper as James ran his tongue over her bottom lip before slowly slipping it inside of her. He had a split second flash of another pair of her lips that he might be licking later that night, and couldn't stop the low growl that seemed to come from somewhere in his throat.

Lily could feel every stretch of skin that he touched like she was on fire. James' fingertips pressed into her hips and drew her as close to him as he could. His hands moved to her bum and she gasped a little as he angled her hips so that she could feel the length of him press into her. She resisted the urge to moan out loud and arched farther into him.

Lily let her dress ride up until it was barely covering her ass, and she leaned back slightly as she danced, letting her cunt rub against his cock. James shuddered and pulled her up to him once more to kiss her more roughly than he had before. He grabbed her hair and tugged her head back so he could press open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Lily whimpered again when he reached a delicate spot on her collarbone, and as he tightened his hold on her she shifted up to her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Can we please get out of here?"

It was almost enough to make James cum right then. He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door and to the alley next to the club where they could disparate. He wrapped himself around her and they disappeared into what was clearly a living room. It was dark and they fumbled a bit as they landed, giggling.

The mood changed as James walked across the room and flipped a light on. She could see him drinking her in as he walked back over to her, and she became a bit nervous. James however, had never been more confident in his life. Lily Evans was practically dripping for him. Tonight, she would finally be his.

He stopped in front of her and cupped her face. She melted into him and whimpered slightly as he kissed her. He nuzzled his nose against her and her excitement began to grow again.

"Come here, love", he whispered softly to her.

James led her through his dim apartment to his bedroom, which was lit up by the moon shining through the window above his bed. She sat down on the edge of it, seemingly unsure of where to begin. He chuckled at her nerves, acutely aware of the irony that he had _this_ girl here on his bed and _she _was the one that was nervous. He placed a hand on either side of her, forcing her to lean back just a bit and look at him.

"What are you nervous about love? It's just me." James grin was infectious and Lily smiled at him as he caught her lips with his own once more. _He's right_, lily thought to herself. She had no reason to be nervous. They had both wanted this much more then she had realized; hell, they _needed_ this. She had missed him so much this year.

He knelt down on the floor and slipped her heels off her feet, placing a sweet kiss on her ankle bone, her calf, the inside of her knee, until he reached her inner thigh and began to lick and nip at the delicate skin leading up to her sex. When he couldn't get any farther because of her dress he groaned a bit in frustration, making her giggle. She stood up and unzipped the side of the dress, tugging it down and stepping out of it, letting it pool onto the ground at her feet.

James stepped close and ran his hands up Lily's bare sides, making her shiver. He stared at her for just a second, in awe of how beautiful she was. She had on a black lace bra and matching panties; and although James had never pegged her for a black lace kind of girl, now that he saw her in them it fit her perfectly. He jerked himself out of this train of thought and swooped down to pick her up.

"James!" She squealed and laughed when he suddenly picked her up; his hands gripped her under her butt and he tossed her gently onto the bed. She rolled around giggling as he quickly stripped down to his boxers. He slid onto the bed to hover over her, and quelled her giggles with a rough kiss on her lips. Lily let out a breathy gasp as he lined his cock with her pussy, pressing into her. James reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and she arched her back to give him better access. Once he got it off he flung it across the room and sat up, straddling her for just a second as he looked down at her in admiration. Lily understood what he was doing and swatted at him playfully, a grin lighting up her features.

James lay back down and placed an arm on either side of her, letting her just barely feel his weight on her body. He placed gentle kisses on the side of her breast, until he reached her hard nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Lily gasped and fisted her hands in his hair.

"You've no idea how long I've waited for you to see me this way" James whispered against her skin. Lily shuddered and pulled his face back up to hers, rubbing her nose softly against his, their eyes locked on each other. She could see his want of her in his eyes, but also the hurt that lay there; his longing for her affections so grievously prolonged because of her blindness.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long" She whispered back before kissing him. James beamed at her and nipped at her nose. Lily felt her heart expand and release contentedly. In the back of her mind she had worried that this was just his way of getting her back for the years of torture she had put him through; that he wasn't actually interested in her at all. But she felt safe and adored under the work of his gentle hands, and she finally let go.

James made his way down to her belly button, nipping and licking in all the right places. As he reached the edge of her lace panties he slipped his tongue along the V of her hips and underneath the delicate fabric. Lily gasped as he slowly slid his tongue along the inside of her thigh and leaned in closer, almost touching her lace covered lips. She could feel his warm breath on her and her breathing became erratic as she waited. After what seemed like eternity but was probably closer to a second, James licked her cunt, slowly running his tongue all the way up and then down her dripping pussy. He found her clit through the lace and flicked the tip of his tongue over it before burying his nose between her legs and breathing her in. He moaned

"Lils…you're so wet…." Lily leaned up onto her elbows for just a second and caught his eye as he sat up a bit.

"I've been wet ever since I saw you walk in the door" she informed him, her eyes dark with lust. James grinned wickedly at her as she lifted her hips for him. He tore the panties off and nuzzled down between her legs again, running his tongue along her slick opening. Lily moaned and she pulled at his hair, encouraging him to continue. For a moment he simply lapped at the juices that were already covering her pussy, making her groan. He found her clit once more with his tongue and began flicking it back and forth. He sucked down on her for a moment before plunging his tongue as deep inside her as he could.

"ughnng that feels so good!" she groaned as he reached one hand up and cupped her breast, running his thumb back and forth across her already hardened nipple. Her hips started bucking and moving on their own accord; and James knew she was ready for him. But he was determined for her to come at _least_ twice. He sat up on his knees and grabbed her ankles, holding them together with one hand while he slowly, torturously slid his middle finger into her opening. Lily moaned as he slowly slid his finger back out, then back in, then back out again; the friction of his calluses against her outer walls making her want to scream. He slowly slid his finger out one last time before plunging it swiftly inside her, making her cry out as he hit her g-spot.

"James!" Lily's voice came out breathy and was broken up by her moans. Whenever he had fantasized about them together he had always dreamed that she would beg him for it, scream out his name as she came. But even those fantasies didn't live up to the real thing. Lily reached with one hand to cup her own breast and pinch her nipple, while her other hand moved to find her clit. She flicked it back and forth as he added a second finger and then a third. She pushed her feet out of his grasp and placed them on his shoulders, arching up into his movements, her eyes pressed shut and her mouth open and panting. James wanted her so badly; his breathing was just as erratic as hers as he watched her touch herself, and as he pounded furiously into her she cried out.

"Fuck! James don't stop!" She arched up even higher into him, completely free and focused on nothing but what his hands were making her feel.

"I'm almost... James I'm almost there!" He pounded into her as hard as he could, and she screamed as she came; her cum shooting out onto her bare chest.

He kept his fingers deep inside her, moving lazily in circles, a breathy laugh emanating from her throat as he teased her. He slowly slid them out then gently slid one finger back inside her while he lay back down on his stomach and licked her clean, swirling his tongue around her cunt. When she began to breath easily again he slid his finger out of her; pleased to hear the whine that escaped from her throat at his absence. He scooted up to hover over her, licking her own cum off of her breasts. Finally he found her lips and she moaned at the taste of herself covering his mouth.

"Good?" he asked with a grin.

"Fuck yes" she replied. She wrapped her legs around him, lining her drenched pussy up with his cock and arching into him. He groaned as he felt his cock slide against her slick juices; he could feel her wetness even though his boxers.

"We're not finished yet though" she whispered, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She released him and pushed on one of his sides, indicating that she wanted him to roll them over.

Once Lily was on top she sat up and pressed down with her hips, grinding into him. She leaned down and began placing liquid open-mouthed kisses on his belly button, moving lower until she reached the top of his boxers. She slid her tongue underneath the fabric and cupped him with her free hand. He jerked at her touch and she chuckled softly. She hooked her fingers underneath the lining of the boxers and pulled them down and off. His eyes were glued to her as she leaned back over him; the tips of her breasts gently grazing his cock. James was surprised when she sat up suddenly. She reached back and plunged a finger inside of herself, sitting up on her knees and grasping one of her tits in ecstasy for just a moment before taking her dripping finger and running it down the length of his cock.

James was already breathing hard as he watched Lily touch herself, and he let out a strangled groan as she covered his cock with her cum before finally, slowly, torturously sliding her lips and tongue down onto his cock. She took him completely inside of her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head, running it expertly up and down his shaft. He pressed his cock into her as deep as he could as she began moving up and down, sucking and swirling her tongue in all the right ways. He grabbed her hair and pulled, pressing down on her head so she would go deeper. She groaned in want of him as he gripped her, turned on by his control over her. She drew her mouth up his cock one last time before letting go of him completely.

"James, I need you inside me" she said, out of breath and dripping onto the sheets. He didn't need telling twice.

Lily scooted up his body and let her sex run along the length of his cock, her dripping outer lips lightly rubbing against the bottom of his shaft as he gripped her ass and rolled them back over. He met her mouth in a searing kiss before opening his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were dark and clouded over with lust. Seeing her want him like that turned him on even more.

"Ready?" he asked as he grabbed his cock and began to line himself up with her cunt, teasing her as he rubbed his head on her clit

"So ready" she breathed out; the sound almost lost in the grown that escaped as he flicked his cock back and forth across her most sensitive spot. She looked him in the eye and arched her hips, prepping herself for him.

"Fuck me James," she said with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed her hard as he slid into her; in one thrust he was sheathed inside her completely. A strangled cry wrought from her lips and he stayed still for just a second, letting her adjust. After just a moment she plunged her tongue into his mouth begging for him to continue. He needed no further encouragement.

He slid out of her slowly and then back in, biting her shoulder as he fought to keep from losing his control. He continued to slide in and out slowly, reveling in the feel of her slick pussy gripped tightly around him.

"Lils... you feel so good. So tight" he groaned, out of breath and aching with the feel of it all. Lily turned her face to meet his eye and she caught his lips with hers, lightly nipping at them. He moaned and thrust into her with more force.

"Fuck!" she cried in surprise.

"You like that?" James smirked, chuckling a bit, and drew himself out slowly only to pound into her again.

"Fuck, James. Don't stop!" Lily moaned out. She lifted her legs and arched her hips, clenching down around him. He could feel her muscles tighten and he almost lost it. He kissed her hard and just as he pulled out of her again he growled into her ear.

"Turn over".

James felt cold as he left her; she rolled off the bed in order to bend over it. Lily wiggled her butt in the air and looked over her shoulder at him, taunting him. He growled and leaned over her, gripped her hips and let his cock once more just barely graze her opening.

"You always did like to tease me, didn't you?" James said with a smirk, his voice low and gravely. Lily gasped as he slid against her, forward and backwards against her dripping pussy, hitting her clit in just the right spot. She couldn't help but squeal when he crouched down to nip and lick at her cunt with his tongue.

"Shit James, stop teasing!" she moaned in desperation.

James chuckled at her profanity and ran his middle finger along her cunt, dipping it into her dripping juices. He reached forward and ran his covered finger along her lower lip as he lined himself up with her once more. She moaned and took his finger into her mouth, lapping at her juices as he thrust into her slick pussy. Lily screamed.

"James! Oh James, right... right there!" she was nearly gagging for it as he hit her back wall, pounding into her over and over. One of his hands gripped her hip, controlling her movements; one of them was on her breast, squeezing her and pinching her nipple. He continued to pound into her as she raised one knee up on the bed, opening herself up for him even more as she found her clit with her free hand. She rubbed at herself furiously, aching to cum for him.

"Oh Jamie... James...Oh right there! Right there, don't stop!" As she squeezed down around him and began to cum she threw her head back, bracing the back of her head against his shoulder. Before she could finish he pulled out of her and flipped her over, shoving her roughly down on the bed and entering her once more. She let out a choked groan and arched into him, lifting her legs up and hooking them around his shoulders to better the angle. He reveled in the feel of her pussy filled with her cum, and he gripped the edge of the bed as he thrust into her just enough times to drive them over the edge. She screamed as she rode out her orgasm, his cock pumping into her with quick, deep thrusts. James' mouth latched to her shoulder and he couldn't hold out any longer as he felt her hips and legs jerk of their own accord; he found his release as her muscles contracted sporadically and deliciously around him. Lily could hardly stand the feel of James cumming inside of her, the way he filled her up felt so good; she screamed his name as he slammed into her one last time before they both collapsed.

After just a few seconds James scooted them up the bed and covered her with his body. His hands ran along her arms to meet Lily's where they rested above her head; their legs and feet entwined perfectly together. He kissed her hard at first, and she moaned as he moved slightly inside of her. But as their bodies began to relax their kisses became luxuriant and lingering. James finally made to pull out of her but lily protested with a slight whimper.

"No, not yet. I love how you feel inside of me". She sighed and clenched around him once more, arching her hips into him. James groaned and bit into her neck again.

"Will you stay the night?" James whispered softly into her ear. He was nervous. The night had been great; but did it mean the same thing to her as it had to him? She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"I'll stay all day tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that if you let me" She whispered back. James let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding

"You're mine now" she whispered to him as he moved inside her. His face split into a wide smile and he met her in a searing kiss.

"I'm all yours"


End file.
